


Enough

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, Infidelity, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione wonders if it will ever be enough.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony and Co 6/6 #LyricLlama: “I’m so addicted to all the things you do, when you’re rollin’ round with me in between the sheets. Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take. It’s unlike anything, when you’re lovin’ me.” -Addicted by Saving Abel
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua for looking this over. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione should have felt guilty, but she didn’t. In fact, when Harry was between her legs, thoughts of everything else always fell away. She didn’t care about her job at the Ministry, her failing marriage, or any of the other issues she was having in her life. 

No, all that mattered was the feeling of Harry against her. She came with a sudden cry as Harry scraped his teeth against her clit, her orgasm slamming into her. “Harry!” she cried out, gripping at his hair.

He wasted no time in kissing his way up her body, panting with want, before sliding his cock into her wet heat. He groaned and began to thrust into her. “Yes,” he moaned. “So fucking good.”

“Gods, Harry,” she moaned, meeting his thrusts eagerly. “Right there!” 

Their movements were hurried, and soon, both of them were crying out as they fell over the edge into orgasmic bliss together. 

“Stay the night,” Harry whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly to his body. 

“I will,” she whispered in response. She knew she was helpless to resist his request, especially with the promise of more sex. “I’m addicted to you, Harry.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he whispered in response. “I love you, Hermione.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her close.

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to the steady beating of Harry’s heart. It was nights like these where she really wanted to leave her husband for Harry, but come the morning, her resolve would waver as the same question always plagued her mind - would her addiction to Harry be enough?


End file.
